Moonlight and Pyramids
by lady of avalon
Summary: Chapter four is up!It has been three years since the battle with Galaxia, now the Scouts face a new threat one that even they might not be able to defeat. New love and new friends are made as they search for the truths about their past. Stargate SG1 SM C
1. prologue

**Crossover:** Sailor Moon and Stargate sg1 (Alternate Universe)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either one of these; I am merely borrowing the characters to create this story.

**Coupling **?

**Authors Note:** I have not updated many of my stories in a long while. I do continue working on them little by little. Memories of the Past and Fate of the Future will be having a second part to it will be added hopefully soon.

**Moonlight and Pyramids**

Prologue:

The moonlight was draping over the City of Tokyo like a shroud as the night air was becoming warmer as the winter months were coming to an end. The city streets were quiet and peaceful at this time of night.

Lamplights flickered as a lone figure made his way through the streets. He was dressed in a warm black long trench coat that just came above his knees. Black gloves adorned his hands, as he kept clutched to his chest a brief case with both. His head and neck covered in a black hat and scarf Every minute he seemed to turn around looking in back as if expecting someone to be there, his hands clutching even tighter to the case and its contents.

Looking again in back of him, a voice from in front startled him. "Well hello there old man. What seems to be your hurry?" On closer inspection, one could see the older face staring from within the scarf, as white silver hair draped across is brow drenched from perspiration and the moisture of the air.

Looking back to the streets in front of him, his eyes came across what seemed to be two teenage hoodlums that seemed to have nothing else to do then to rob any unfortunate souls that would be out this late in the night.

The old man seemed to let out a breath of relief, not realizing he had held it for sometime.

"What do you want you good for nothing lazy punks?" his voice coming out in a little higher tone than one would expect from an older man who was at 5 foot seven.

Clearing his throat he said again, "I have nothing of value on me so you would be just wasting your time."

This time his voice coming out in a more confident baritone voice.

"Who said we wanted to rob you, old man?" the taller of the two young men said, his face forming into an evil looking smirk. "We just came here to talk." He finished as the other one laughed leaving a chill that ran up the old man's spine.

"Yeah, just to talk." the other one mimicked the taller.

"What do you want?" The older man murmured urgently. Looking at his watch and glancing once again in back of him again. His eyes desperately glanced around him as if expecting something else to happen.

"We want to tell you to hand over your brief case and all contents within." He taller one again smirked as the old man once again looked at him, a confused look on his face.

"What?" he stated, his voice shaking not understanding.

"The brief case hand it over!" the shorter of the two teenage hoodlums sneered, his patience ending.

Clutching the briefcase his face became finally dawning at what these two wanted.

"Who sent you?" he whispered.

As if answering his questions, both youths' eyes blinked and suddenly the street took on an eerie silence. Then suddenly the teenagers' eyes started to brighten, and then glowed as if some kind of light was being reflected off their eyes.

"Come now Dr. Anderson. You are an intelligent man. You know who we are?" the taller youth answered, his voice lowering several pitches and echoing through the silent streets.

"G-gggoa'uld." He stammered, his fear being reflected in his eyes.

"Very good doctor." The other congratulated him.

"You have knowledge of us here, our lord cannot permit this. Give us what you have stole and your death will be swift." He continued.

"Defy us and the end will be painful."

"How about we just defy you and call it a day?" another voice echoed through the silent buildings, its tone one of promising conflict and pain.

The older man sank down to his knees not knowing what was to happen, the case still clutched between his chest and thighs, head bent down to await the conclusion.

The two teenagers looked at each other and then looked around in order to discover where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" the taller youth bellowed into the darkness, its eyes glowing fiercely in the darkness of the night, and its face cloaked in anger.

Then from out of know where two figures landed in front of the older man, as if they had come from the building above. Two young women dressed in sailor outfits, went into fighting stances as they faced the enemy.

The taller of the women, had short blond hair, her face etched in anger as her skirt and ribbons, draped mostly in navy blue with a yellow bow in front, stir in the breeze that swiftly materialize out from beneath her as if she herself was in command of it. The other woman stood to her right side; dressed in sea green, peace and tranquility seemed to surround her as her face, though her face was fixed in concentration as looked towards this new enemy.

"We are the Sailor Soldiers, who protect this world and system from evil beings such as you! I command the winds and the air, I am Sailor Uranus." The tall blond spoke as the winds rose up swiftly as their mistress' voice trembled in fury.

"I am mistress of the seas and oceans, I am Sailor Neptune. Together we shall stop you in your quest to takeover the earth."

"Sailors?" the two goa'ulds looked at each other in mystified. There had been no reports that the T'ari had new defenders.

"We do not know you. We are the Goa'uld, you should kneel before your betters." The shorter youth articulated, his eyes glowing brightly once more.

The scouts looked at each other in wonder at who this new threat might be. Without a sound, Uranus looked over to Neptune and nodded, her eyes displaying one of watchfulness.

Neptune smiled slightly her understanding. As they readied their attack, the two youths raised their own hands as if aware a battle was to take place.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Suddenly the two goa'ulds could see energy gathering and surrounding their two foes, he likes they have never seen before, as it gathered in tightly and powerfully in colors of brown and blue and then hasten towards them in such swiftness that the youths just managed to evade the attacks.

The taller one raised his hands to the air and both Neptune and Uranus could vaguely make out a glove made of some type of metal with a red jewel at its palm. He tapped once at it and the jewel glowed brightly.

Thinking that they were about to attack with some type of weapon, Neptune brought forth her Reflection Mirror as Uranus conveyed her Sword Blaster and attacked.

However before Uranus reached them with her attack, rings of unknown source appeared around their enemies out of nowhere and in a shaft of light they vanished.

Neptune, who had remained as guard, ran to Uranus who stood still, her sword still drawn and shock written on her face, shock and a whole lot of anger.

"What the hell was that?" Uranus yelled in rage. Her eyes closing as her emotions raged through her body.

"Calm down." Neptune held her companions shoulders as if trying to transfer some of her calmness into her being. After a few moments, Uranus opened her eyes, her one fist clenching and unclenching as if trying to take command of her being.

"I am fine Neptune. Anger will not answer our questions about this night. However, he will." She spoke as her eyes slowly came upon the older man they had saved, his form still kneeling, his eyes closed and his body trembling in fear.

"You may be right Uranus. Perhaps he will be able to tell us what manner of being they were."

Neptune placed her mirror back within her space pocket and then leaving Uranus where she was, she approached the older man and knelt before him, her slender arms and hands, gently placing them on his shoulder sin comfort.

"Are you okay?" Neptune spoke gently, her voice melodically unknowingly portraying comfort and safely to man.

His trembling ceased almost immediately after hearing her melodious voice. He opened his eyes and slowly his body loosened its muscles. Looking up he beheld a beautiful sea siren, dressed in outfits a sailor outfit.

Breathing out his relief, slowly stood with Neptune's help, to his feet, the brief case still clenched protectively to his chest.

"I am well thanks to you." He responded with reprieve.

He took a closure look at his saviours and remembered suddenly all he heard during the battle that took place this night.

"Sailor Scouts?" he said, almost not daring to belief his sights.

He had heard tales from many people and articles that had been published on the supposed Sailor Scouts of Tokyo and even from his daughters own letters when she told him accounts of some of the battles that had taken place. Though he had never believed it to be true before, until now. If these scouts existed then maybe earth did have a way to protect them. If he remembered some of the articles correctly they have a leader of some sort. Sailor Lune? No. Sailor Moon! Yes that was it!

"You are the Sailor Scouts?" the old man asked. With a nod of Neptune's head, the old man smiled his contentment.

"I am Dr. Anderson from the States. Does this mean Sailor Moon exits as well. Your leader?"

At the mention of Sailor Moon's name, Neptune stood suddenly and backed away, as Uranus's face took a look of caution and protectiveness.

"What do you want with her?" Uranus voice raised once more and her body took a defending stance.

"Uranus…" Neptune cautioned. Turning around once more Neptune looked at the older man. "Why?"

Based on all he read and what his daughter had either emailed him or said in her letter. All mentioned they could be trusted. Sailor Moon was supposed to be the champion of love and justice and defender of all. She could be trusted.

"Here take this to her." He threw the briefcase to Neptune. "It contains information on a threat to earth. This has to be delivered to the states to a Dr. Daniel Jackson in Colorado Springs. It's in a language that no one but he will understand. The people who want this are very powerful. Please. Hurry. I will lead them away from you. If you get a chance, my daughter lives here in Tokyo and she is going university. Tell Amy I am sorry. Tell her I love her."

With that he ran down the barren dim lit street and disappeared into the night.

TBC

Hoped you liked it.!


	2. Chapter 1

Crossover: Sailor Moon and Stargate sg1 (Alternate Universe)

Disclaimer: I do not own either one of these; I am merely borrowing the characters to create this story.

Coupling? Any ideas?

Authors Note: Here is chapter 1. You will notice I am trying to link in some old Japanese gods and goddesses. If you find mistakes in anything, remember this is just a story. I do not know where there would be any ancient temples existing today or if they still exist. For this story this is fiction. Thank you for your understanding.

**Moonlight and Pyramids**

Chapter 1

"Good Morning Sir." Major Carter greeted her commander as he entered the briefing room.

"Why what's so good about it?" replied the Colonel sarcastically as he slowly dragged his body into the room and took his usual chair.

Colonel Jack O'Neil looked at his second in command and gave her one of his "I am having a bad day." stare.

Must have had a late night with the boys, thought Sam Carter. She had been invited to go down to the usual place with the boys from the base. This time she had opted to stay and work on a new project for the SGC. It's too bad that General Hammond had called in SG1 for an emergency meeting.

"What is this about that couldn't wait until tomorrow? Hammond knew we were all on r&r." Jack stated while putting two fingers to his temples as if trying to rub the headache away. His eyes closed due to the intensity of the light.

Smiling, Carter just shook her head. "Not a clue sir. The only thing that happened recently that could have any relevance to call us in is that last night SG6 came back early from px3 2444. Seemed they were in a nasty fire fight."

"Where is Teal'c by the way?" he asked as he suddenly realized the big Jaffa had not arrived yet.

"He is with Bretac and the other rebels Colonel." General Hammond spoke as he entered the room and took his seat. He looked at Jack and a smile came to his face. "Sorry about the sudden call Jack." He apologized.

Jack lifted his head and gave him his infamous "Idon'tknowwhatyoumean?" stares.

Chuckling, Hammond began, "Now I have called you hear …where is Dr. Jackson?" he said and as if on cue, Dr. Jackson opened the meeting room door with a book open and papers under his arm.

Giving off a fake cough, Jack almost laughed out loud as Daniel looked up from the book and gave the people in the room a blank stare. "What?"

"Nothing Daniel. Have a seat." Jack stated as the other three occupants looked at each other with a smile, before Hammond continued the meeting and Daniel took his seat.

"Now all of you know that Teal'c is away and won't be able to join you until he returns. I have called you all here to inform you that SG1 will be taking a trip to Tokyo, Japan. As of last night the Japanese government has been invited into the Stargate Council."

"Why is that sir? Did they know something or have something that links to the Stargate program?"

"Actually we don't really know. That will be part of your mission. Dr. Jackson?" Hammond indicated to the doctor that he should continue.

Looking at Hammond he looked back to his papers and found his notes.

"It seems some archaeologists found a divine temple with markings they had never seen before. A friend of mine, Dr. Anderson who I also recruited with the General's permission to help with keeping an eye in the archaeology community of any new finds that could relate to any new threats or power sources to help us defend earth, sent me an email some time when we were away on our last mission for a month. I didn't know of it until the other day going through my inbox." He stated as he drew in a shaky breath and continued.

"His email mentioned that some university students on a dig just outside of Tokyo had found some ancient writings. They were not sure what writings but according to a picture he managed to take and send to me, it looks like a form of language between the Ancients and what looks like a rather old ancient Goa'uld dialect. I cannot be sure without further information. What you see in this picture."

He paused putting the picture overhead on the screen. " From what he told me in the email, the writings are all over the room the students found in an old temple that once worshipped Marisha-Ten the suppose Goddess of Light. With only a few symbols he sent, I will need to study this site more in depth or if any other pictures were taken I will need to have access to it."

Carter looked at Daniel and asked, "So in the meantime what happened to the site, Daniel?"

"The site was sealed off from public viewing almost immediately by the government." General Hammond cut in immediately before Dr. Jackson could respond. "No one both from the archaeology community or the historical department has entered the temple since. This is where it becomes strange. How did the Japanese government know that the site was so important? We didn't even know about all this until Dr. Jackson found the email and had me check into this. All the government is willing to say is nothing on the matter until we send you and especially Dr. Jackson to meet with their government."

Hammond nodded to Jackson to continue.

"As I mentioned the symbols represent a form of the ancient language and part go'auld. The one symbol that is very clear is the one represent in ancients language "moon" and "light" other than that I cannot be really sure."

"Who is this Marisa person?" Jack asked suddenly making Daniel lose his train of thought.

"Marisha-Ten. She was in Japanese ancient culture a divine goddess of the moon and sun. Much information was lost over the years. The area went through many wars." Daniel's eyes turned darker as it always did when talking about lost information.

Carter with that look that others knew that she was thinking a mile a minute, asked right out. "Could she have been Goa'uld or perhaps even an Ancient for that matter? Perhaps we should ask the Tok'ra and maybe even the Asgards. If anyone were to know about such information they might have some insight on where to start looking."

Hammond nodded, "I will pass along the message to both the Tok'ra and the Asgards. I will also try to get into contact with Teal'c, see if anyone has heard the name before."

"And this Anderson person, should we look him up?" Captain Carter inquired.

Jackson, took off his glasses and rubbed the corners of his eyelids before pushing his glasses up his nose once more. "Upon receiving the email, I immediately tried to get in touch with him by cell. No answer."

"We have sent people in search of him. So far we know he hasn't been back to his apartment in Denver, he checked out of his hotel where he was staying in Tokyo two weeks ago and no one has seen him since." Hammond supplied the info.

"He has a daughter going to Tokyo University in her last year of medical and internship. Her name is Amelia Mizuro Anderson, Amy for short. Her parents have been divorced for many years. Her mother reverted back to maiden name Mizuro. I think we should go see her if anything, she may be in danger."

Hammond looked at each of the SG1 Members and nodded, "Agreed. SG1 you have a go."

In Tokyo:

The moon was full and bright, shrouding Tokyo in its moonlit radiance, a solitary figure stood alone underneath its shine. Tears trickling in beading sequence down her porcelain face, as her hair spilt around her in a silvery veil. Her cries were soundless as her face envisioned that of soulful torment and loss.

Why did it happen? She whispered up to the gods above. Of all the dangers they had faced, the loss the grievances both had experienced. How could the fates take him away from her in such a fashion? Hadn't they proved to each other over and over how much they loved and meant to one another. Now he was gone and she was alone. The future they had envisioned lost in the midsts of time, all due to the loss of their love for each other.

To be continued.

AN: Hope you liked. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2

Crossover: Sailor Moon and Stargate sg1 (Alternate Universe)

Disclaimer: I do not own either one of these; I am merely borrowing the characters to create this story.

Coupling?\?

Authors Note: Here is chapter 2. This chapter is a little slow as it goes more into depth at Usagi's depression and the reason why. Also when the characters are speaking in Japanese the lettering will be in **bold.**

**Moonlight and Pyramids**

Chapter 2

"So is everything okay Usagi? You don't look well?" Minako, the bubbly blonde beside her asked as they were exiting one the shops at the mall.

Usagi looked over to her friend and smiled ever so slightly, which didn't go unnoticed to the goddess of love.

"What's wrong Usagi?" as she could feel the sorrow from her heart the love she had always felt from Usagi, slightly diminishing.

Usagi sighed as she continued walking towards a rack of clothes that were on sale. "Are you suppose to be cheering me up or make me feel even worse?" she looked over to the other blonde as she came up beside her going through some of the same clothes on the rack.

It was nearing two and usually Usagi would be in class at the Tokyo University she was going to. However as soon as she had met the girls for morning coffee as they always did, they had some how had known that their friend and princess was in a depressed state and between them they managed to convince her to take the day off and do some needed therapy. Shopping.

Minako stopped what she was doing and looked over to her princess. "You are forgetting Usagi, I am the Goddess of Love. I can feel your heart is hurting and am here if you need someone to talk to."

The blonde closed her eyes and a single tear fell from her cerulean blue eyes. Upon seeing the moisture trickle down her face, Mina took the girl in her arms and hugged her. Suddenly as id the dam had burst within her, the Princess held on to her friend and more tears erupted and fell down her face like springtime rain.

Some moments passed as the two just stood there in each other's arms. They took no notice as passer-byers stopped to look for a moment shake their head and move on.

After another moment the pig-tailed blonde lifted her head from her guardians shoulder as she quickly tried to wipe her tear stained face and give a little smile to tell her friend that she was better.

"Thanks Mina. I needed a shoulder to cry on." she said as she took out a tissue and quietly cleaned her eyes and her nose.

"Do you want to talk my princess?" Mina asked again keeping her distance and observing the other blond.

"Darien's gone." Was all she mumbled and Mina had to lower her head to catch the words.

"Darien's gone?" she repeated quietly as Usagi nodded slightly.

Stunned, Minako didn't know what to say or to do. Darien's gone? How? Why? Where? All these questions ran through her mind as she tried to gain control of her frantic thoughts.

Closing her eyes she clenched and unclenched her hands into fists as extreme anger took control. How could he do this to her? Wait till I get my hands on him…then with that thought it disappeared as she opened her eyes and looked upon her Princess and friend she saw the broken shell.

Releasing her anger in a sigh she took her Princess' hand and led her away. "We need to talk in private."

With just a tiny smile on the corners of her lips, Usagi sighed. She was lucky she had friends like the scouts. With that she let Mina lead her away for that much needed talk.

Somewhere in Tokyo:

"Dammit Daniel, do you even know where we are?" Jack argued as they walked down another dead end street.

Sam just rolled her eyes as she lay witness to another episode between Daniel and Jack. The good doctor had taken control of the group as soon as they had landed as he had been to Japan, knew the language and their customs. He just didn't know the city too well.

They had an appointment with the US ambassador and his counterpart the Minister of Foreign Relations and new member to the Stargate Council. Since they had already settled down at their hotel and many hours before their rendez-vous, the General had given the go ahead to find either Amy Mizuro or her mother Dr. Mizuro.

Dr. Jackson looked over to his commander and shook his head in frustration. Without another word he took the map and shoved it towards O'Neil and stated, "Do you think you can do better?"

Taking the map, Jack looked over to Daniel who just glared at him with his arms crossed waiting. He then glanced at Carter who just lifted her hands as if stating 'leave me out of this'.

"Fine. What is the address again?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"592 Yushima Gardens Apt 566." Dr. Jackson stated clearly. (AN: again not sure if place exists)

"Okay…" he said confidently as he opened the map and looked at it more closely at it. "Hell what kind of map is this? It's not even in English." He stated a little aspirated as he looked again to his teammate.

"Really Jack, I couldn't tell." Was all he said as Jack handed the map back to him. "Now I know we are in the Yushima district, however I am not sure how far we have yet to go. Perhaps we should take a taxi the rest of the way."

"We shoul have done this in the beginning. "Carter mumbled to her self, but oh no, the colonel wanted to walk to get some fresh air. This is a city …what fresh air?"

"What was that major?" The colonel asked as he stepped closer to her as Daniel hailed a taxicab.

"Nothing sir." She stated a little surprised that he had heard her.

"Sure." He smiled as he followed Daniel into the stopped taxicab with Carter trailing.

A mansion in the Juuban District:

"So what do you think of all this Setsuna?" Michiru asked the time guardian as the outers sat at the kitchen table having some tea.

The briefcase contained nothing more than a data cd, which had an incription code the likes they had never seen before and a personal note to a Dr. Jackson saying, "To unlock its secrets you must remember your failure. – Dr. Henri Anderson Phd.

"Hmm it must be in reference to something personal between them that only this Dr. Anderson and Dr. Jackson would know." The time guardian looked up from her examination of the note.

"Is there another enemy that we are not aware of Sets." A tall short blond haired woman asked as she layed down her teacup on the table.

Setsuna Meiou looked at the others and sighed. Yes she knew a little to what was going on but not enough to know how to solve it.

"There is a new enemy, but nothing liked we have ever faced. The future that once was is no longer. I know they are strangers to this system, however that is all I know. Chronos father of what was, is and will be has blocked my visions. This scares me the most. The only reason my father would ever do this to me is if you needed me to remain and help with this new enemy. He doesn't want me to know so that the future envisioned will remain un-tampered." She concluded.

Michiru looked up and smiled slightly "Wouldn't that be a good sign then Setsuna, that means the future we know to be true will remain?" her smiled died as Sailor Pluto shook her head.

"Why?" Haruka stated rather loudly.

Setsuna took a sip of her te and said, "Because the Prince of the Earth is no longer with our Princess Serenity."

"WHAT!" Michiru and Haruka gaped at once.

"If he has hurt her, I will…" Haruka suddenly continued on with how she would take care of him.

"How is this possible?" Michiru asked a little more calm at the sudden news.

"That is something for our princess to tell us." A little voice from the door way stated as they all turned and saw their 14 year old Hotaru standing at the door way with her school bags draped across her shoulder.

At Yushima Gardens:

"Is this the right number Danny?" Jack stated irritably.

"Yes Jack. Amy lives here with another roommate. Her name is a Miss Makoto Kino." He said wearily.

Jack stopped Daniel, as he was about to knock on the door. Confused at the sudden interruption he looked at jack in surprise. He pointed to his jacket pocket in which Daniel all of a sudden heard a click and a small hum. He took to one side of the door as Carter turned her Zat gun on and took her position behind Daniel as to hide the weapon.

Daniel looked at Jack angrily and almost stated outloud when Jack put his finger to his lips and mouthed "Just in case." Sighing Daniel Jackson pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded.

With a quick glance to Sam behind him and Jack to his right, he proceeded to ring the bell.

"**Just a minute**." A woman in japanese called from within.

A moment later they heard the door being unlocked and multiple chains being removed. The door slowly opened and a petite black haired almost blue young woman appeared with blue eyes and smiled slightly.

"Konichawa. **Who are you and how may I help you?**" she asked quite shyly as she looked up at Daniel and her eyes widened when she saw Jack and Sam.

Daniel looked at her and stated, "Konichewa."

"Oh you are English" she stated in a heavy accent.

"Yes we are. Are you miss Amelia Mizuro?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"Who would like to know?" she asked politely however a certain amount of suspicion entered her eyes.

"I am Doctor Daniel Jackson, an archaeologist. This is Jack O'Neil and the person behind me is Samantha Carter." He introduced as the Colonel came out into the open and smiled as Daniel said their names. "We are friends of your father, Dr. Henri Anderson."

Amy had been studying in her room when the door rang.. After it was mentioned that Minako volunteered to skip classes to cheer up Usagi on a shopping expedition. Makoto and Rei went off to classes as she had stated to the others she had volunteer work at Tokyo University Hospital that morning.

Now after returning home and studying a bit she was tired and hungry. Now she comes face to face with strangers' who said they knew her father. Amy knew little about her father only that he travelled the world working at dig sites, as he was an archaeologist. She also had a bottomless anger towards him for leaving her that many people didn't know about including her friends and mother.

With anger igniting in the depths of her eyes and quickly heating up, shy little Amy firmed her mouth in anger and nearly shouted, "I have no father.!" And with that Amy slammed the door in Dr. Daniel's face as he looked at the others in shock.

"Daniel what did you do now?" Jack smiled and Carter had to put her hand to her mouth to stop a laugh that was about to blow.

Daniel sighed and shook his head in confusion.

To be continued.

AN: Hoped you liked the chapter. Please R & R.

And thanks to all those who have reviewed. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

Crossover: Sailor Moon and Stargate sg1 (Alternate Universe)

Disclaimer: I do not own either one of these; I am merely borrowing the characters to create this story.

Coupling?\?

Authors Note: Here is chapter 3. Sorry I was late with this chapter.

**Moonlight and Pyramids**

Chapter 3

The sun was setting on the city of Tokyo as the five friends gathered together at Rei's Shrine. Rei had remained living there after high school and continued helping her grandfather as she took philosophy and ancient cultures at Tokyo University to help her have a broader understanding of other cultures when she finally took over for her grandfather as priestess.

After leaving the shopping mall with Usagi that afternoon, Minako hadn't been able to obtain any more information then what she had stated. Mamoru or as Usagi called him by his second name Darien, was gone. Her princess didn't state whether he broke up with her, disappeared or just plain died. All Minako knew her Princess was hurting and that Usagi would tell everything she knew that evening at the usual Senshi meeting.

All were assembled in the room where Rei usually did her fire readings. Makoto and Ami had already arrived when Minako and Usagi came into the room. All the girls took their usual places. Artemis and Luna who now remained at the Shrine due to Usagi and Mina's apartment "no pets" dilemma were both curled up on the side. Rei was sitting by the fire in her usual Shinto garbs.

"Now that we are all here I will tell you what I know." Usagi stated as she sat to the side of the fire facing her friends. Luna walked over to her charge and curled up in her lap, purring in a way that she was offering her support. Usagi looked down at her guardian, quickly smiled, pet her and continued. "I know you all have been worried about me today, I just wasn't ready to say anything until I was ready. You all know how important Mamo-chan is to me. First of all as far as I know Mamo-chan isn't in trouble, he isn't dead, nor do I think he is missing. However his apartment is bare and already leased to someone else and the special bond we always had has been broken." She stopped as tears glistened in her eyes as she faced her senshi.

All had disbelief in their eyes and anger. Anger that even Usagi could tell were different ways that Mamoru on a stick could be cooked. Usagi smiled slightly at their tight bonds of friendship and loyalty these women had towards her and she to them.

"How do you know this Usa?" Ami asked as she took out her computer and started running diagnostics on her princess, and confirming with a sigh that her princess was correct. The computer could pick up the bonds that each of the senshi had with their princess and the bond that the Earth Prince had with his love. That connection had been severed.

Usa blinked away tears as they fell from her eyes. The others could feel her sadness and confusion. "Last night I woke up from a dream, almost similar to the one Mamo-chan and I had during the Dark Moon incident that forced him to break up with me. However in this one, it was Endymion dressed up in his armour, his face full of malice and hatred, brought forth his sword and cut the binds that held our hearts together. I woke up in a cold sweat and thinking it was just a bad dream and I immediately sought out the bond, for reassurance. It was gone. I quickly snuck out of the apartment, transformed and went to his place. I landed on the balcony and the place was empty. No clothes, no furniture no food. It was as if he had never been."

Upon the finishing Usagi started to cry in her hands and the girls surrounded her for comfort. Rei frowned and immediately consulted the fire. After many moments of concentration she had her answer.

With her eyes still closed in concentration the fires of mars surrounded the Shinto priestess and the flames rose higher and higher until they flared and then returned to normal. Rei's eyes fluttered open and her face bathed in sweat.

"The fire's of mars can only tell me that he is still alive. His disappearance is only the beginning. The future is not set in stone. More dangers, enemies and truth shall soon come to find us." Rei stated to the others.

"Possibly sooner then even you expected Sailor Mars." A familiar voice came from the doorway.

The other turned to find the Outer Senshi standing outside the room in their civilian identities. Haraka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru all smiled at their friends and at Rei's silent invitation came in and sat down with the others.

"What do you mean Pu?" Usagi asked at once.

"It's a not a long story but there is much to discuss Princess. Know that I have been assigned to help you in any way I can tells you that for now I am no longer the Guardian of time. Until whatever it is, is finished, I will be reverting to my other role as leader of the outer senshi and your guardian. All my knowledge that I have is at your disposal princess." Setsuna looked at the others whose faces was one of surprise. Anytime the others had crossed paths with her all had the same feelings of mystery and secrecy.

"Before we get talking, how about some tea and cookies." Rei put in before the others could continue. "I have a feeling this will be a long night."

At the hotel somewhere in downtown Tokyo:

"I just don't get it Jack. None of what Mr. Takashi said makes any sense." Daniel Jackson paced around his bedroom as Carter and O"Neil sat on the couch that faced the bed.

"Daniel's right sir. If they found out about the Stargate at the same time the Russians did…why did they wait so long as to make themselves known?" Carter backed up the doctor as the Colonel rubbed his temples trying to make some sense of the newly found information.

"Look Kids!" he snapped at them and immediately regretted it. "Sorry guys, jet lag, and running around Tokyo for the day has made Jack in a very cranky boy and this hasn't helped." Sighing before shifting his weight on the couch and leaned back to relax.

"I told General Hammond about our status. He said to go to the site for answers tomorrow."

"What about what he told us about these heroes in sailor suits? Come on Jack! I don't know about you but I don't think that is even a reason to say that they had their own apocalypses up around three years ago to be averted. Who were are these Senshi? There were many eyewitnesses, up until three years ago, who have encountered these so called Sailor Scouts when they suddenly vanished. I think we should find out what happened here three years ago and where these "Senshi" went. I wouldn't put it past the Goa'uld to pull a stunt like this to get people to worship them again." He said getting flushed with anger, which Dr. Jackson rarely got.

"Calm down Danny boy" Jack said. "We will find out is going on and maybe at the same time we will find your Dr. Anderson." Jack said while leaning his head back against the sofa.

"Anyways I vote to get some rest. Tomorrow we leave at 06:00. Might as well get as much rest as possible." The colonel said as he arose from the couch. "Night Kids."

"Yes sir. G'night." Carter said as Daniel's hotel room door closed behind their leader.

"What do you think of all this Sam?" Daniel asked as he came closer to Carter.

"I think we should do some research of the areas where these sightings of these senshi took place after we had a good look at those pictograms of yours at the site. Night Daniel." Carter said as she stretched and rose from the chair she had occupied during their meeting. "I am beat."

"Goodnight Sam." Muttered Daniel as Sam left the room.

"One way or another, I will find out who these senshi are." He spoke to himself as strode into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Crossover: **Sailor Moon and Stargate sg1 (Alternate Universe)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either one of these; I am merely borrowing the characters to create this story.

**Coupling**?\?

**Authors Note**: Here is chapter 4. Sorry I was late.

**Moonlight and Pyramids**

Chapter 4

SG1 had already been at the sight for over an hour even before the first rays of the sun remotely touched the top of mount Fuji.

The delegates included the newly appointed Mr. Takashi of the Stargate Council, the US Ambassador and Japan's Foreign Minister. Being an educated man specializing in Ancient Japan, Mr. Takashi had been in deep conversations with Daniel in Japanese as they toured the ancient sight and Daniel being Daniel enjoyed every minute of the experience. He kept a recording of his conversation with Takashi as his knowledge of ancient culture was impressive and as they conversed both individuals learned something more of history and as people.

Carter kept much to herself, taking pictures and soil samples and readings to make sure that there were no ancient goa'uld booby traps lurking behind rock or any naquada to insist on some form of technology or weapon present. So far none could be found.

Colonel O'Niel as usual kept to surveying the room to make sure everything was as it should be, while at the same time keeping with conversation with the Ambassador Harris Stone. Only the foreign minister, Mr. Hino, kept silent.

"Sam?" Daniel called over to the major as she was concentrating for naquada. "Yes Daniel?" she inquired as she came over to where Daniel and Takashi were both looking over some of the same symbols that Dr. Anderson had emailed him.

"Look at this Sam. Remember the symbol of light and moon? This is where the picture was probably taken. I am going to need a camera to study all the symbols in this temple but I think this area will tell us what we need to know about Marisha-Ten." He said as he pointed to an indenture into the crevice of the wall.

"Why would this be more important that the others doctor Jackson?" Takashi asked as he leaned for a closer look at the symbols he could not identify. Major Carter looked at the symbols and recognized them being similar to the old Ancient symbols she had seen from time to time.

Taking his camera and taking pictures he explained as he pulled his glasses up his nose.

"The other writings on the other facets of the cavern are your typical old Japanese characters that developed into your modern day Japanese. I can only imagine that your translators have already translated most of the cavern's writing. I hope I can get a copy of that translation as soon as possible?" As he lifted his head, taking his last picture of the ancient symbols.

Takashi only looked at his in wonder. The others of the team looking confused as Daniel kept his gaze steady on the other.

"How did you know?" Takashi asked.

Daniel smiled shaking his head. Carter looked at the councilman, to Hino who looked surprised. Then she shifted her gaze to the Colonel who had stopped his conversation to the ambassador, also picking up the importance to the answer.

"That is why you asked for SG1. You knew with your first entrance into the Stargate Council about Daniel's capabilities and being the only one who could actually translate these symbols. You had the place sealed months ago, but allowed your own scientists to take a look at the drawings knowing its importance." Carter filled in.

"Oh great…" Jack's mumble could be heard.

Takashi sighed and nodded, however it was Hino Noburu that spoke up.

"You are correct Major." And all eyes turned to him.

Hikawa Shrine:

The senshi had talked well into the night and it was around two in the morning when they finally had enough. Rei had insisted for everyone to stay since it was Saturday anyways. No classes and no work to consider.

Usagi had awakened early that morning and not wanting to wake up the others, she tiptoed out the bedroom with her coat and sat on the deck, taking in the warmth of the fall sun.

Her mind drifted to the meeting they had last night, she still couldn't believe everything that had transpired in the last 48 hours. The loss of her connection to Mamoru was still fresh, and felt like it was as if nothing more then a fleeting nightmare.

Michiru, Haruka and the other Outer senshi had given her a CD and note that was addressed to a Dr. Daniel Jackson from Dr. Anderson. They had explained to their princess what had transpired and Ami had spoken up recalling her own caller that afternoon.

Flashback:

"Mmmy father!" Amy had bellowed in disbelief. "What happened? Is he all right? He loves me?" she stammered everything in once sentence.

Michiru had smiled gently and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It had appeared that this new enemy was after him due to the fact he was carrying something important. Perhaps the CD he had been carrying in his case. I do not know. All he said was that he wanted Sailor Moon to deliver the contents of the briefcase to this Dr. Jackson. He said to tell you that he was sorry and that he loves you."

"Then he ran off to god knows where with those things probably chasing him." Haruka interjected, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know where he would be now. He was willing to put his life on the line for this little cd."

Amy had tears running down her cheeks at the mention of her father. "He left us so long ago, I hardly remember him. All I knew of anything was that he was an archaeologist always on the road. Dirt was more important to him then my mom or me. Wait!" she had exclaimed as she looked up to meet Usagi's heartfelt eyes as if she was trying to sooth her best friend.

"What is it Ames? Mokoto had piped in from her seat next to Rei's who was still concentrating on the sacred fire and all the while listening to the conversation.

Amy had dried her tears as the best she could before she conversed. "Yesterday afternoon I was studying for one of my med classes, when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it to reveal a young American man who was in the company of two others. There was an older gentleman who appeared to have some military training, as did the other younger woman. The young man had declared that they were friends of my father. He called himself Dr. Daniel Jackson, an archaeologist. He had introduced his friends as Jack O'Neil and Samantha Carter. I told then I didn't have a father and slammed the door." She stated as she sighed at her behaviour.

Minako had came up and hugged her and said, "I didn't know our little Amy had a temper." With that everyone was laughing including Amy.

When everyone was settled, Serena asked, "So what should I do with this CD? Go to this Dr. Jackson and tell him that some crazy glowing eyed monster in the form of a human wanted this? Do we even know who he is or where he is right now?" she stammered. "Can we trust him?"

Setsuna got up from her seat and paced the room before she spoke, "Perhaps Princess we should meet with him after dark to get his story. It's no coincidence that we found this case addressed to him. Somehow I think he is our link to this new enemy. The more we understand what his involvement is and what is on that CD, the more we will be able to defeat them and protect you."

Haruka and Michiru agreed. "This Dr. Anderson had no evil sensations. And if the information on the CD is as important as he claimed and was so afraid that it would fall into the enemy's hands by giving it to us, strangers, it must be really important."

"We will need to meet with these people as soon as possible." Rei stated, her eyes remaining closed and the fire intensifying as if being called.

"What do you see Rei?" Makoto asked from her side.

"I see darkness and death. Should we fail, the earth will be devastated." She whispered as the flamed ignited once more and then went out in a flash. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Tomorrow we should track down this Dr. Jackson and see just who he is." Minako decreed with all of her authoritativeness as leader of the Senshi. She glanced at her princess for confirmation who nodded her head once in melancholy.

End Flashback

Sighing, Usagi watched the sun rise into the sky. For almost three years there had been peace and happiness. In almost one night nothing was ever going to be the same again. Their rest was done. The battle was about to begin…

…. Again.

Life really sucked.

End of Chapter

AN: Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. About the Mizuno name spelling. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I will be correcting that mistake soon.

Until the next time I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


End file.
